This invention relates, in general, to a method of producing ammonia water, and, in particular, to a method of producing ammonia water (aqua ammonia) by means of desorbing an ammonia laden sorbent, preferably a zeolite molecular sieve or silica gel into water and, in addition, to a method of using the resultant ammonia to dissolve flushable ostomy pouches when placed into the ammoniated water spot of a toilet.